Wet Grass and Burnt Leaves
by twitchylittleferret
Summary: Fingers intertwined and peppered kisses on alabaster skin. Switched roles. HikaruKaoru


**Title:** Wet Grass and Burnt Leaves **Author: **twitchylittleferret  
**Summary:** Fingers intertwined and peppered kisses on alabaster skin. HikaruKaoru  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape or form. No money is being made off this. It is also not intended for copyright infringement.**Rating:** M; for sexual references, and a bit of limes.**Warnings: **Sexual references. Sorry, can't help it. **Author's Note/ Beta Credit:** For Susie, my best friend who introduced me to the wonderful world of Ouran High School Host Club and cosplays. This is a bit descriptive and I hope Susie likes it.

Wet Grass and Burnt Leaves

Intertwining their identical fingers together, they faced the world for another tedious day. They slowly completed their expected duties such as teasing the Lord, respecting the Shadow King the best they could and causing an uproar in the Lord's emotions by toying with his most prized possession: the Commoner Princess. But after the day is dead and the night is alive, they are together and only together, locked within their own safe world where no one can touch them.

It was ritual to be together after each day had met its end. Ever since they were young, they were never separated at night. Night was their time and only their time. First, they rid themselves of the daily perversions and sweat of the other world by taking scorching hot showers as if they were burning sin away from their pores. After cleansing their bodies, they would go on to slid comfortably into their own world.

Dominance was a thing that was fought for and never given to just one person, no matter what it seemed like in public. Identical mouths battled for the power, for the adrenaline rush, for the control. Tongues and teeth clashed making it sloppy nonetheless, but the battle raged on. Soon hands were joined in the battle and the hands touched each and every part of their bodies. It was funny that they cleansed their bodies before slipping into their world to juts be perverted by each other but then again, they were Hikaru and Kaoru and Hikaru and Kaoru were always contradictory.

Hikaru sighed as he decided to finally give up control. Sometimes it felt good to be submissive and Hikaru was going to revel in all that is pleasure. Kaoru grinned to himself happily as he pushed his brother down onto their enormous bed. Running his fingertips along Hikaru's well defined chest, he pressed his warm; kiss swollen lips to his twin's alabaster skin. In response, Hikaru moaned in appreciation and buried his long fingers into Kaoru's tousled red hair. The feeling of his brother's warm lips upon his ivory skin was electric and he wanted more. He wanted to be in this abyss as long as he possibly could. It didn't matter what people thought because he had the best of the best. He had Kaoru.

Wanting to provide as much pleasure for his brother as possible, Kaoru pressed more kisses throughout his brother's body while mumbling "Mine. Mine. Mine." Hikaru was his as he gave his brother pleasure and made his squirm and contract under his fingers and hands. Hikaru was moaning under his brother's touches when he felt a nip at his skin. He gasped as he realized it was Kaoru nipping at his skin. Gasping at the mere thought of Kaoru's teeth, Hikaru urged him on by gently yanking on his twin's flaming red hair.

Smirking at the feel of pleasure and pain that coursed through his body at the second his brother yanked at his hair, Kaoru came up to meet his brother's open gasping mouth and kissed his brother passionately while breathing in his scent. Hikaru always smelled alluring something like burnt leaves that always smelt crisp and burning that would get Kaoru's senses feeling overloaded and aroused. Leaving Hikaru's lips rather quickly, Kaoru moved to devour his twin's neck. Moaning at the attack upon his neck, Hikaru decided to take it a step further and moved his hands down his brother's body to come in contact with the waistband of his boxers. Groping his brother through his boxer shorts, Hikaru positioned his head to be able to smell Kaoru's hair. He too, felt his brother's scent wet grass to be so arousing that sensations of pleasure rocketed through his body as he felt himself get closer and closer to his peak.

Sensing Hikaru's need to come, Kaoru flipped his brother over in one liquid motion. Licking his palm thoroughly, he yanked down his boxers and positioned himself behind his twin. Placing sloppy kisses on Hikaru's neck, he pushed himself into his twin in a solid motion that earned a satisfied gasp from Hikaru. Thrusting at a slow pace, Kaoru ran his fingers through his twin's hair before feeling the need to go faster as Hikaru begged for more contact.

"Faster." Hikaru mumbled and that signaled Kaoru to take it to the next level.

Grabbing Hikaru's hips, he pumped in and out in short yet satisfying thrusts. Hikaru clawed at the sheets as he felt his much needed peak come closer and closer. Kaoru, also feeling his peak approach, grabbed Hikaru's hair promptly to ask him the question that had been burning in his mind the second he slipped inside his twin.

"Tell me your mine, Hikaru." He mumbled, gruffly as he pumped faster and faster, wanting to feel the wave of sensations.

"I'm yours, Kaoru. I'm yours." Hikaru cried as he felt his balls tighten; the tell tale sign of an orgasm approaching.

"Tell me I'm yours." Kaoru cried, hoarsely as he also felt his orgasm approach.

"You're mine, you're mine, you're mine, you're mine!" Hikaru screamed as he came with his hips bucking against Kaoru and his mind swirling with all the emotions he felt at the time.

Closing his eyes, Kaoru felt his orgasm take over and thrust a few more times into Hikaru's hips as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

As Kaoru slipped out of his twin, Hikaru moaned at the loss of contact but nonetheless, settled himself into Kaoru's arms and inhaled the crisp scent of wet grass and his brother breathed in the fiery aroma of burnt leaves.

And they lay there, in tangled, sweaty sheets, eventually falling asleep, inhaling in their own scents of wet grass and burnt leaves.


End file.
